Today computers systems are highly vulnerable to virus, worms, Trojans and other malware and security vulnerabilities.
Recently there has appeared a new malware used by a new bootnet called TDL-4 that has switched from using centralized networks to control the bootnet to using Peer to Peer networks, making it impossible to stop the bootnet by stopping their control servers. More than 4.5 million computers may have thus far been infected by this new bootnet.
In July 2011 a new vulnerability was discovered in the Skype program that allows a hacker to hijack user accounts. Another vulnerability was discovered in the iOS operating system from Apple that could allow hackers to remotely control iPhones, iPads and iPod touch when the devices open an infected pdf file.
There is thus a need to improve the security in computer systems.